The fundamental objectives of the work proposed are three-fold. First, to better prepare science teachers to teach a biology course that is informed by current knowledge in the health sciences, that is driven by concepts, not facts and this is interesting and relevant to understanding human health and life on earth. Second, to provide science teachers with hands-on science kits and materials that will engage their students, better enable them to understand life processes, and encourage them to seek careers in the medical and life sciences. Third, to provide minority students under-represented in the biomedical sciences with additional opportunities to explore life sciences materials, and for some of these students to participate in sharing their knowledge and technical skills with others. 1) The project will provide experiences in medical science research to well qualified science teachers, who in turn will provide professional development and in-service support for other science teachers, all of whom teach the Living Environment (biology) curriculum. 2) The project will provide high quality science kits and other National Science Standards-based materials, and training in using and maintaining these materials, to these teachers. 3) The project will provide opportunities for students of these teachers to explore many hands-on science exhibits at the New York Hall of Science, and opportunities for some of these students to participate in the Hall of Science's high school docent program.